


oh, what a beautiful mornin' (oh, what a beautiful day)

by amosanguis



Series: author's fave [102]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester as Death, Drabble, Gen, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: There’s a man of cursed blood dressed in a black suit who laughs as he kicks up the nuclear dust, delighted in the way it dances in the choked-off sunlight.





	oh, what a beautiful mornin' (oh, what a beautiful day)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Oh, What A Beautiful Morning" of the _Oklahoma!_ musical.

There’s a man of cursed blood dressed in a black suit who laughs as he kicks up the nuclear dust, delighted in the way it dances in the choked-off sunlight. His skin is death-pale, but clean – free from blood and dirt and soot, creased still with a smile.

“A beautiful day,” he sings, lifting his arms as acidic rain begins to fall.  He chuckles and it all echoes on screams that ring on long into the night.

Then the man of cursed blood licks his lips and twists his hands through that dancing, twirling dust.

“Oh, a beautiful day, indeed.”


End file.
